Symbols Of Power
by Unfortunatesoldier
Summary: Post Titan War- Percy an the Campers are met with new challenges and new quests when a powerful young halfblood joins their ranks. Who is he? Who is his parent? is he friend or foe? And is he destined to lead the next great prophecy? Chapter 3 now up!
1. Audience of One

Author's Note: First off, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too critical. However feel free to flame me as long a crticisizem is constructive, as i wish to improve as a writer. The first chapter is pretty slow, but keep in mind i intend for this to be a long story, and i want to develop the characters. This story is taking place 4 years after TLO, so percy n pals are 20. The Main Character, troy is 14, so there is an age gap here. While Innnuendoes will be made in later chapters, no lemons.

DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TROY, AND LISA AND ESSAU, BOTH OF WHOM YOU WILL MEET IN LATER CHAPTERS

* * *

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

BAM!

"DAMN IT! EVERY! FREAKING! TIME!"

The boy threw the controller on the ground, and walked away furious at the game. Every day, his friends from school invited him to an XBOX Live party. And every day, some other guy who no one knew joined the party and suicide bombed the crap out of them. It was starting to get on his nerves. He turned off the console, and walked to the bathroom. He looked up into the mirror, for the first time that day.

His brown hair was shaggy, and of medium length, falling just beyond hi ears, his bangs almost but not quite obscuring his eyes. His eyes. He had been told time and again that his eyes were the most striking thing about him. Guys always called him a freak, yet girls always remarked how easy it was to get lost in them. They were a sea of color, changing from greens to blues to pinks all at once. Doctors could never explain it, and he never had any vision problems, in fact his vision was 10-20. The only problem was whenever he had to state his eye color, the only thing that came to mind was Aura.

"Something the matter Troy? You sound upset."

God how he hated that name. His mother, whoever she was gave it to him when he was born. His foster parents always told him he was named for the city in Greek myths, but that only made it worse. He dreaded the day he would have to earn about that story in history.

"Fine mom, nothing to worry about. Just playing with some Assholes is all."

"Troy! How many times have I talked to you about language! You watch your mouth."  
He hated them. His parents, neither of whom he knew had given him up from birth, and he had gotten stuck with these two. Larissa, and Carlos, who was never home anyway, were the worst foster parents a child could have. All that he knew was that his father was a very decorated soldier, who had won the Silver Star when he was in the army. His father's supposed renown only bolstered the hatred he felt towards him. He knew nothing about his mother, except that she was supposed to be very important. He sighed, and grabbed his hoodie.

"I'm going out mom. See you whenever."

"Be home before midnight sweetie!"

Troy sighed to himself, knowing she wouldn't care if he got home at four in the morning, as long as he was here within the next three days so they couldn't report him missing and therefore have to go through all the police stuff that comes with it. He walked out of his apartment into the busy streets of Harlem. Not an easy place to grow up, especially when you're a white kid who doesn't even try to be black.

He hailed a cab, and went to central park. When he was young, he had found a cave hidden under a couple of rocks. The way the cracks of sunlight shone through the roof, you'd think it was day down there. It was the only secluded place he could ever go to, when he needed to think, study, or just get some R&R.

When he had reached his spot, he was surprised to find two people there already. One was a boy and looked to be about 17 or so, and the other, a girl, looked a few years his junior. They were talking, and he was clutching he hands as she sobbed.

"Don't worry Juniper, this is the last one I swear. After this I'll be back at camp for long time. We'll be together and you won't have to worry about me anymore.

"I know-SOB-but could you please promise me that you'll find him as quickly as you can?"

"Juni, Ill try but he's supposed to be very important, maybe even as important as Percy. I don't think I'll even be allowed back into camp without this kid slung over my shoulder anyway. Chiron was really concerned that he is brought back alive and swiftly."

"Well what do you even know about this kid anyway? How will you find him? At least with Percy you had a school but this kid's not enrolled anywhere."

"I'll find a way. I at least have a name." he said with a nervous shrug.

"Well tell me so I can be on the lookout for him?"

"Of course Juni," He started. "His name's Troy Allen."

I shuddered at this. Me. They were looking for me. The little voice in the back of my head was telling me "Calm down, they could be looking for another Troy Allen in New York City who isn't enrolled in an school and hangs out in Central Park. Yeah totally. Everything's fi-HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! THAT HAS TO BE THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! I-crap I'm doing that thing again, with the inner monologue. I need to stop watching Scrubs. These people said I was important though, and I didn't want this guy to get hurt, also it didn't really sound like they wanted to hurt me. Even if they did, it's not like I would let them. Though I hated my father, he had apparently left thousands of dollars for me to get self defense training throughout my child-hood. He had always told my foster parents that I might need it someday, and if they didn't go his way he'd see them deported. After spending 12 out of 14 years of my life learning, I was now a black-belt in karate, jujitsu, tae-kwan-doe and kick boxing. Needless to say, I was more than capable of defending my-self. I decided to reveal myself to the couple, to find out what it was they wanted with me, and maybe why my dad had me learning martial arts.

"You said you're looking for Troy Allen?"

"Who are you, and why were you listening to us!?" the girl shouted with an uncharacteristic fury. "And how can you see me?"

"Well I'm Troy Allen, so I guess if you're looking for me I have a right to know." I joked nervously.

While I was having my banter with the girl I failed to notice the guy pulling out a flute of some kind. He started to play a melody that sounded something like a cross between "Polly," and "Just Dance," and all of a sudden, I felt all the fight leaving my body. I sighed a deep dreamy sigh and then realized that more of the fight was leaving than I could handle. I was starting to struggle to keep my eyes open, and I realized it was the flute. I made one desperate lunge for it before collapsing into darkness.

* * *

Well, there it is. My first FanFic Chapter. I have a vacation next week, so expect and update or two (Or seven ;D). Please, read and review, the more i get, the more encouraged i am to continue writing. Thank You for the support,

POLL: I still haven't decided who Troy's godly parent will be. I already know he has a godly GRANDPARENT on his father's side (For those who didn't catch on to the military theme, it's Ares) and i would like his mother to be someone powerful. Place your votes in reviews, the choices are as follows:

Gaia, Mother Earth, (a personal preference, as it creates a new plot element, how will other demi gods react to this kid who's parent is not an Olmpian

Rhea, Titaness (again, same deal, powerful, also she stayed out of the wars an did not he Kronos. plus this would make him zeus' brother, sibling rivalry anyone?)

Athena, Goddess of Wisdom (You should know the drill on this one by now)

Iris Goddess of Rainbows (all this would really do is explain the eyes...)


	2. Swing Life Away

Chapter 2 is here, i promised you updates didn't I? UN-fortunately, even though a bunch of people have read it, not too many have reviewed yet. I really do want those reviews guys, all they do is encourage me to write, i hope to have a chapter every day or two this coming week. To the one person who was kind enough to write review, I'm sorry the last chapter was a little short (and slow) so here's a longer, (If equally slow) one. Remember, I'm planning to make this into a long running story, and possibly a series if response is good enough. BTW, as for the pool idea, scratch that. I chose the godly parent already, and its none of them. I have two contests for you guys though, in a review, post a translation for the term i have written here in 4 different languages, and contest number 2, if you can, tell me what is the theme of the chapter titles?

DISCLAIMER: I sadly DO NOT OWN PJO

* * *

Where am I? I looked around me at this strange new place. I was so alien, and yet it somehow felt… homey. Where was I? The sky was stark blue, the brightest cleanest blue I had ever seen. The grass. They always say the grass is greener, but here the grass was really a lot greener. In front of me though, that was the strangest thing about this new place. It was an alter, decorated in flowers. At the center of the alter was a brilliant light, shining to a blinding point.

At this point I realized I had arms and legs. I started to walk towards the light, like a moth drawn to a flame. As I neared it I felt the sudden need to avert my eyes. I couldn't look away. I tried to stop, walk another direction, dive on the ground, anything. But my legs wouldn't listen, and I just kept right on walking. I neared the light, and I reached my hand out to touch it, hoping to get an idea what it was. My hand reached out towards the light.

Suddenly my mind was full of words. Not thoughts, not ideas, but words. Animus Tradet. Alma Segar. Ziel Oogsten. But one phrase seemed to stick out above all others in my mind. **ψυχή θερίζω. **I felt these words running through my mind at an accelerated rate. Soon the only thing in there was words. I struggled to retain myself. What was my name? Animus? No, no, that didn't sound right. Ziel? Damn it, who was I? Why was I here again? Animus. Segar.

**ψυχή θερίζω. **What's happening?

I woke in a cold sweat. I realized I was in a room I had never been in before, and was surrounded by people who I had never seen before. Hey, if you woke up in that situation, you'd be pretty freaked out too. I opened my mouth to shout something along the lines of "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?!?!" but the words died on my tongue as I recognized something. One of those people was familiar. The one wearing the Rasta cap and with...goat legs? What the fuck? Screw it this is probably another dream anyway, so why not go for it. I leaped out of the bed with reflexes honed through years of dodging other's punches, and catching everyone in the room by surprise, latched my hands around the goat-man's throat. Immediately, the others in the room jumped to his rescue, trying to pull me off of him.

Now, I should explain something to you. I've always been somewhat gifted in terms of athletics. Some people have referred to me as inhumanly strong, and pushing against me is like pushing against a stone wall. My father left a letter for my stepparents when I was born. It said "He will be as firm as a brick wall, with the strength of an ox and the speed of an eagle. No one his age will be able to match him in raw power, and for this, I am proud." I never understood the metaphors or why he used those particular allegories, but it's true. I've always been too strong. That's actually the main reason I became a black belt. I never was much for skill at first, and I basically just applied a lot more brute force in final exams than my opponents. It's not that I was that much better, I just had more natural abilities. Don't get me wrong, I learned well, and eventually I could hold my own against most opponents on skill alone, but there were still some I needed that little extra boost to beat.

The others in the room did their best to pull me off, but the combined efforts of three couldn't tear me off of this guy. When I get mad, I really get into things like this. Then this one guy, longish black hair, walked over and very casually and taking my by the arms, lifted me off the poor guy.

Now by now, I was really ticked off, and I took one look at the guy who was now holding me in the air by my underarms with his hands, and kicked him square in the crotch. Not even a flinch. At this point, one of two things became apparent. Either this guy wasn't actually a guy, or he had some bad ass self control.

He then proceeded to place my on the bed, and tried to reason with me.

"Listen, I know you're scared and angry right now. I know you want to know why this happened, and I swear we'll tell you everything soon, if you just please promise to calm down. No one here's gonna hurt you."

I was skeptical at first, and angrier than ever- this guy had beaten me without lifting a finger- but I realized that I wasn't going to stand a chance against him. For now. I decided to calm down and to let them explain themselves.

The first one to speak was the guy in the wheel chair. "Hello, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron, and I am the director here. I'm terribly sorry for the way you were carried off, but if you could please, don't panic. We are going to take care of you. This is a summer camp, but for very special children. Have you ever done anything strange, anything you couldn't quite explain?"

I thought back. Most of my life had been strange, but nothing really mind blowing. "I uses so, like I'm really strong, but you probably already realized that. I'm also really fast."

"So you have some natural talents. Excellent. Maybe you'll be able to compete with your age group."

"Age group? What kind of place is this exactly?"

"A summer camp." Said a blonde girl very matter-of-factly. "You've been brought here so you can train to stay alive in the outside world."

"Um, last I checked, no one in the "Outside World" was trying to kidnap me. What exactly do I have to be afraid of?"

"Monsters." This was a kid with black clothing and black hair who had quietly stood in the corner until now.

At first I started to laugh, but while I was kind of Ha-Ha funny, it wasn't exactly hilarious. I mean, either these people were just really stupid, delirious, or both. Then I realized they were dead serious.

"You're not kidding are you?"

The guy in the wheelchair sighed. "Maybe this will help convince you:" And he then proceeded to stand up out of the wheelchair, but not just stand up, stand up on horse legs. In fact his entire lower half was horse.

"What. The. Fuck. Okay, I knew this was another dream when I saw goat boy's legs over there, this is just another part of the dream."

At that moment, a dirty blonde girl who had been standing in the back walked up to me and slapped me. "Still think you're dreaming?"

"OW! What the hell?!"

The girl just smirked at me, I began to look her over, sizing her up as a potential threat. Don't ask me why I do this, I just do, shut up. She looked to be about my age with medium length blonde hair. She stood about an inch or so shorter than me, and her body was toned and athletic looking. She had blue eyes, and a confident smile that seemed to say "C'mon, hit me. I dare you."

I was half tempted to hit back, but I never hit girls. Call me sexist, but I'm not okay with that. I looked over at the man in the wheelchair. "Okay so I believe you, monsters and stuff, but what does that have to do with me?"

"You see child, Monsters only attack certain people. People who are more than mortal. To put it to you bluntly, one of your parents was a God."

"A god. So you mean I'm like, Jesus or something?"

"No child, not THE God of the Christian faith. Gods. As in the Greek Gods. They're real, and more than that, one of them is your mother."

I sat there for a minute, not really believing what I was hearing, but then again, I had been told my mother was important. Just not that important. Still, this was so much to take in.

"Come on," said the black haired guy, "Lisa and I will show you to your cabin."

"Alright." I said sort of in a trance. I stood up and walked with them towards the door. I stepped outside and was met with a beautiful spring day. Around me was a field covered in different facilities. I saw a volleyball court, a rock wall, (Was that lava?) an arena or some kind and what could only be described as a training ground, complete with kids holding swords, and striking at dummies. I noticed that there was a ring of 12 cabins, and behind it a second ring of 12 cabins.

"Normally your mother would have claimed you by now, she would have had to thanks to my deal, but for whatever reason, she hasn't. Since it's the tradition, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. Just a word of advice, watch your stuff." The black haired guy said with a wink.

"Thanks for the tip man, but they'd better watch theirs. Besides, I don't have anything to steal. What's your name by the way?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said with pride. I guess It was an honor to be son of someone like the god of the sea. Understandable. "You missed dinner, so lights out is soon. Be ready to go to bed right away, because you have a huge day ahead of you."

"What do you mean?" I tried to ask, but he was already gone. This place doesn't look so bad I thought as I opened the door.

I was greeted by "DUCK" and then smacked with a water balloon. Ohh boy

"Who the hell threw that?" I asked in my best deathly calm tone (emphasis on the deathly).

"Sorry!" shouted a small blonde kid in the back. He looked like he was something like 7 or 8. "My bad."

"Darn it James, don't be throwing things at the new kids." Sorry for him. I'm Travis. Me and my brother Connor are the cabin leaders. Welcome to Hermes cabin. What's your name?

"Troy Allen." I said taking his outstretched hand

"Well Troy watch your stuff around here. Hermes is a notorious thief, and we're no different."

"I know, I was already warned."

"Well, you obviously underestimate us." he smirked as he held up my watch.

"Gimme that." Oh yeah. This guy was good. Real Good.

"Hey man relax, I was just warning you. You seem like a good enough kid. We've got tons of extra be here, there used to be tons of kids like you, unclaimed is what you're called. You know, when you don't know who you're godly parent is? Anyway, this used to be where they'd go until when of if they were claimed. Then they went to that cabin. Thanks to Percy's deal though, most get claimed as soon as the step into camp boundaries. For whatever reason, you're different."

I sighed, and lay down in the bed that I had picked. This was turning into a really fucking great day. I had a mom who was a god, was kidnapped from my home, and told all Greek monsters and myths are true. I had never realized how tired I was, and as soon as my head hi the pillow, I felt myself drifting off. What was it that Percy had said before, "You have a huge day ahead of you?" another one. Perfect.

* * *

Like it? even if you didn't review please! Contest winners, while i can;t exactly give you a cash prize, I can send you new chapters in Advance. It'll be nice to have people critiquing them before they are released to the public.

TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW: I LUV YOU. (not love, that's a totally different word, LUV)


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

AN

Hey guys. First off, I'd like to say sorry to all of you if this was at all misleading, and I'd like you to know a third chapter IS in the works. I hope to have it up by the end of the night, and with it I will start moving the story forward at a faster pace. Some action, some new characters, all of this will come out of the chapter. I would like to thank all of you who added this to your favorites list. What encouragement comes out of that inspires me to keep writing. However, there has still been almost no reviews. PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Once again, new chapter tonight, see you all then.

-Unfortunatesoldier


	4. Blood to Bleed

I woke up to the sound of a horn, sort of like in those army camps, but a LOT louder. I was really tired; I hadn't slept well last night. I groggily began to open my eyes and stand up, but then I realized something. Someone had stolen my pants. Not my underwear, or my shirt, thank god I still had those on, but one of these kids had taken my jeans. Shit.

I looked around, but most of the other kids had gotten out of bed already, and it was just me in the room now. I walked to one of the other beds, and tried to see if I could steal a pair of pants from somebody. You know, repay the favor? I finally got lucky, and found a pair of shorts I could wear reasonably comfortably, and stepped out of the cabin.

Standing right outside the door was the girl from yesterday. Lisa, I think Chiron said her name was? She walked up to me, smiling.

"Hey, I'm Lisa," she said, "I'm going to be showing you around today, and we'll see how good you are, and If you should be training with the rest of our age group, or with a couple years down."

The way she said the second part, combined with the slapping incident yesterday, had already put this girl on my bad side. Still, I don't hold a grudge, and I figured if I was going to be stuck with her anyway, I might as well try to at least be friendly.

"Alright, I guess. So what's going on now? Where is everyone?"

"They went to breakfast. It's up in the pavilion over there. All the meals are, and that horn goes off whenever it's time to eat."

"Alright," We had started walking to the pavilion "So what's the food like here," I said trying to be social, "Any good?"

"The food here is whatever you want it to be. You decide what you eat, just make sure to throw the best of what you get into the fire to honor the gods."

"Oh, you mean the people up there," I pointed to the sky, "Who have decided to completely ignore me even though everyone else here seems to know everything about their godly parent? Those Gods?"

Thunder rumbled in the sky, and Lisa looked as if she expected someone to throw a lightning bolt at me any second. Aside from being tried which always makes me pretty pissy, I had also been thinking how the Gods, at least according to what Travis told me last night, Were required to claim their children by age 13 or when they entered camp. I was now, 14, and already in camp and had no idea who my Godly parent was, and why they hadn't clamed me, or what claiming was for that matter. I had had issues with authority figures in general since I was a kid, and considering the fact that these were the ultimate authority figures, the gods themselves, I had an especially big problem here. The point is that I hated the gods.

Lisa gave me a grave look, and said "They don't take kindly to being insulted. You may want to keep it to yourself next time. I'm just telling you for your safety."

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

"Please, you have no clue what you're getting yourself into here. I could take you blindfolded without my left leg."

"That's very specific, care to prove it?"

"You're serious? You have no training and you want to fight me? I've been here for 6 years. You've got no chance. Besides, you haven't eaten anything yet. You're probably exhausted."

"Oh, so you're afraid? That it? C'mon this is a camp to train people how to fight anyway so let's go."

"Well, someone's going to have to put you in your place sooner or later, so why not now? What the hell?" she said with a confident smirk.

She began to walk down to what I assumed was the arena, me following close behind. I was eager to see what this camp taught you. After all, I had already learned to fight, and mastered 6 martial arts. Unless they taught some magic kind of voodoo that could counter my strength she was fucked.

In the center of the arena, a guy was fighting off dummies, waving a sword, cleaving their arms, lags and heads off. He was moving so fast his sword had become a gold-ish blur. After he had relieved almost all the dummies, whom were decked in armor with shields and swords, of their limbs, he then tossed them to a fucking massive dog that was slobbering in the corner. Lisa waved to the guy, and he turned and smiled. I recognized him as Percy, the guy who pulled me off of the goat man. Connor had told me a bit about him. He was a great hero, and saved the world more than once from godly destruction. He was apparently bet friends with the guy who I tried to kill (note to elf, don't try to kill him again… at least while Percy's in earshot) and was dating the blonde chick. Annabeth they said her name was, and she was a force to be reckoned with in her own right. Apparently Percy was completely invincible and wasn't shy about it. He wasn't allowed to compete in capture the flag anymore though, (They said I'd find out more about that today)

"What're you two doing? Aren't you supposed to be eating breakfast?"

"I should say the same." She said. "Isn't Annabeth going to be pissed?"

"Nah, she gets it. I don't really need to eat so much since I became invincible, but you two need your strength. Especially you." He said pointing to me.

I liked Percy. He seemed pretty easy going, and he was obviously really good at… whatever it is demigods do.

Lisa said "I really would hate for her to find out you were playing with your dog rather than eating with her…"

"Okay, okay, what do you want?"

"Can you reff a fight here? Newbie thinks he can beat me."  
Now that was it. "Newbie? So I'm newbie now. Okay, this'll be fun. Percy, what're the rules here, win by knock out? Some kind of points system like boxing?"

"Ohhhh. Now I get it. He thinks this is some kind of fist-fight. You're so screwed newbie, you have no idea. Percy, sword me." Lisa said smiling.

Sword fighting had never been my forte, even though I knew a little bit. We had done it in karate, and no matter how big the blade I used was, I was way too light. I never once won a sword fight because I always ended up throwing the sword. Meanwhile, Lisa put on a shield and grabbed a medium length double-edged sword. Great. I don't have any idea how to sword fight anyway, and using different swords will screw me even more. Percy walked up to me, holding a larger sword, a broadsword if I'm not mistaken. As he handed it to me he said this:

"Watch the left side, she always makes her first move there. Her legs are her weakness."

I smiled gratefully. I usually don't like taking help from people (you may not have noticed this by now) but all the help I could get in a life-threatening situation, especially when my pride was on the line. Still, I couldn't let anyone see me getting help in any way.

Lisa stood in a combat stance, her shield pointed at me with her sword aimed just over the edge of the shield. I didn't wear a shield, finding that it would change my already screwed with fighting style. I gripped the broadsword with both hands and tried to keep the focus off of my left. I knew that would be her first target. Suddenly, like a mother-fucking scorpion she launched a quick blow, to the left like Percy said. Anticipating the attack, I managed to take a swipe at he blow, deflecting it, and jarring the sword from her hands, she had obviously not expected my massive strength. Seeing an opportunity, I swung the blade, launching one of the patterns I had learned in karate class. Unfortunately I hadn't been trained to fight against someone using a shield, and she easily deflected my attacks with a massive swipe of her shield. She then smacked me on the side of the head with the broad side of her sword.

I don't take well to getting beaten, but getting toyed with? Now that's where I freak out. I jumped back, giving myself some time to prepare, and then I rushed her, making a huge cleaving motion. She then rose her shield to defend her head. When the two met, my sword snapped in half, while her shield cracked down the middle. IN my blind rage, I didn't even notice this, so I kept swinging the bottom half of my sword at her. She was obviously having a mini freak out now, and she rose her sword trying to block me, but I kept raining blows down on her. All of a sudden, I realized I couldn't even see what I was doing anymore. My eyes were a haze of red, and all I could think of was beating her. Suddenly I noticed another arm, much stronger than my own grab my wrists, stopping me from swinging again. I turned to look at this mystery person, and with their other hand they took the sword from mine. I looked at them, and threw a punch at their face, only to have it caught. I responded by sweeping low knocking the legs out from under this figure. I don't know what I'm doing. I feel angry, and violent, and destructive, and…and alive. Oh God (gods?) what was I doing?

I finally snapped back to reality when I heard a shrill voice ringing in my ears saying "Troy please stop, you're going to kill someone!"

I looked up to see Lisa with her hand on my shoulder, tears pouring down her face. On the ground under me, was Percy, my knee was currently digging into his chest, and my hands were poised to deliver the punch that would snap his neck. He seemed relatively calm about all of this however, and then it came back to me. He was invincible, so he would be fine. I realized at that time that a crowd had gathered, and Chiron himself strode forth.

"Alright, alright back to your training, you've seen everything to be seen here. Come one let's go. You three, he said pointing to me, Percy and Lisa come with me. We need to talk.


	5. AUTHORS NOTEAGAIN

AN

Here we are again with the author's note huh? Look, I'm so sorry I've neglected you guys, and i swear to get you a chapter at some time within the next 24 hours, but homework has had me swamped. I do have a chapter in progress *SPOILER ALERT* there will be blood, and some one important, (To some of us anyway) won't be sticking around much longer *END OF SPOILERS* Once again, review, review, review, I still only have 4 reviews, C'mon guys pick it up. Love it, Hate it, I don;t care, just so long as i know someone's reading and responding to my work. Remember, FLAMES ARE WELCOME, just so long as they're constructive. Thanks for being so patient with me guys.

-Unfortunatesoldier


End file.
